New Girl in Hogwarts
by Mariposa Allverez
Summary: a new girl comes to hogwarts and breaks hell with umbridge and eventuall drives her to insanity


New Girl in Hogwarts

Rated PG – 13

Summary: Wat if a girl whose half vampire and half wizard were to attend hogwarts during Harry's 5th year and wat if she was the one to hook harry and ginny up like a year earlier.

A/N: I do not own anything related to harry potter. I read the books and have them but sadly I don't own any of the copyrights.

It was the start to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. News of Harry Potter's hearing at the Ministry of Magic was all over the school and wizarding world. Unfortunately, the new transfer student from America knew almost nothing of the boy wizard.

But she did come to Platform 9 ¾ to get on the train to this strange new school she just transferred to this year because her father who was a wizard got a really well paid job in the Ministry. And her mother died due to a silver stake in her heart because of her Vampirism and her father was all she had left. So she had no other choice than to go from Ipswich's School of Magic to Hogwarts. 'My God what in the world is going to happen to me I mean should I beware of this boy wizard they call 'Harry Potter'. I wonder if I'll meet him. And if I do I'll suck him dry. ' The girl thought to herself as she found a small room on the Hogwarts Express with 3 other students in it. One was a slim brunette girl; another was a red headed boy. And the last one was a boy with untidy black hair and glasses. They looked at her wondering who in the world she was.

"Hi, is this seat or area taken?" The girl asked in her usually polite yet sarcastic tone.

"No it's not taken." The black haired boy answered adjusting his glasses.

"Thanks." the girl replied as she put her trunk on the shelf and took a seat next to the black haired boy.

" So you a transfer student?" the red head asked.

"Yes I am." The girl said.

" Where from?" the brunette girl asked.

"I transferred to Hogwarts from Ipswich's School of Magic. I'm Raven Marie Livingston by the way." Raven answered.

"I'm Hermione Granger, Pleased to meet you Raven." Hermione (the brunette) replied as she and Raven shook hands.

"I'm Ronald Weasley, just call me Ron." The redhead answered shaking Ravens hand.

"And I'm Harry Potter. Pleased to meet ya." The black haired boy said shaking Raven's hand as well.

"So you're the famous Harry Potter the one that the tabloids in the Ipswich Times and Daily Prophet go on about. I know of Voldemort. Everyone kept going on about that jerk in school. And I am supposed to be a Gryfinndor in Hogwarts. Are any of you in that house?" Raven asked. 'so much for sucking Potter dry' she thought

"Yea the three of us are in that house. So if you don't mind me asking how old are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm 15 yrs old."

"Really I thought you were a sub for one of the teachers." Ron said.

"Ronald Please don't be rude. Excuse him Raven he says stuff he shouldn't say." Hermione said as she elbowed Ron in the arm

"Sorry."

"It's ok I get it all the time. So how old are you three?" Raven said.

"We're all 15. So how did you transfer to Hogwarts Raven?" Hermione asked.

"Well my Dad is a wizard and he used to work in a Salem but the Minister Cornielus Fudge asked my dad to work under him as a Vice-Minister and my dad said that I would have to go to Hogwarts and Leave Ipswich behind. It's been tough but I've gotten through it okay."

"So what of your mum?" Harry asked politely.

"Oh yea, she died." Raven Replied.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione said.

"Its okay she died because she married a wizard whose family hated her so much that they forced her to take her true form. My mother fought my father's mother and killed her so my father's family being the effers they are, accused my mother of purposely transforming and killing my prejudiced grandmother. So as a result they burned her at a stake after she calmed down. I was 10 and I saw her get burned she told me to be strong and make her proud. My father was devastated and he did best to keep my anger in and it worked. So I wear a cross necklace that belonged to my mother to control her power so it controls mine until its ripped off or broken altogether. So what of you guys' parents?" She said

"My Parents are alive my mom is a stay at home mom and my father works for the ministry. I have 5 brothers and 1 younger sister she's actually a year below us at Hogwarts." Ron said.

"My parents are dead as you sort of know. But the closest thing I have to a parent is my godfather Sirius Black." Harry said.

"My parents are muggles. I am an only child." Hermione said.

"Sorry about your parents Harry and that's interesting. Do you guys know if Draco Malfoy or Salazar Snape? They go to Hogwarts." Raven asked in a discret tone to make sure no one else heard her.

"Draco Malfoy!" Ron, Hermione, and Harry said in unison.

"What? I just asked a question." Raven said.

"He hates us don't tell me you're dating him. And yes both him and that Salazar snape go to hogwarts," Ron said, his face nearly cherry red.

"Well I am, but I am going to dump him for Salazar Snape. You see Draco's family is with Voldemort's crowd and I can't stand the guy. Not Only that he plans to join in with these death eaters, take me with him and I caught him Making out or how do you say it 'snogging" with a by the name of Cho Chang a few days ago. So he doesn't know I am dumping him once I get to the school. Wait what time is it?"

"It's like 4:30. and you're better off dumping Malfoy for that other guy. But its time to get changed Boys out and no peaking." Hermione said shooing the boys out so she and Raven could change into their school uniforms.

When the coast was clear of the boys Raven started up a conversation with Hermione.

"Hermione how's my aunt doing?" Raven said.

"Well. She's well she keeps going on about your mother but things are fine."

"When will I be able to see him?"

"Soon fairly soon." Hermione said as she finished putting her uniform on.

"Ok." Raven said as she got her brand-new Hogwarts uniform on. But she kept all her jewelery and black make-up on.

"You can come in now boys." Hermione said.

"Um…Raven what's with the combat boots?" Harry asked as he came in fully dressed in his school uniform.

"I am not going to wear those boring shoes you wear no offense but since I am Goth I have to wear them. They were my mothers and I swore I would wear them for her."

"Oh Ok."

'Attention everyone we are approaching the station please have your personal things such as your purses or electronics with you on your way out. And welcome first years.'

Once they got off the train Raven with her purse and I-pod in hand ran over to Draco Malfoy turning back to wink at the trio she ran from to give them reassurence that she was still their friends.

"Hi Draco it's been too long." Raven said as she gave him a long hello kiss.

"Yes it has. How was the train ride? Too bad you had to sit with that lot over there. They are filth."

"Yes it was a shame love, you should really put some streaks in your hair." Raven said running her hands through Malfoy's blonde hair.

"I might but my father would throw a fit. Anyway what house do you think you'll be in?" Draco asked grabbing Raven's hand as they got into a private soundproof carriage.

"They placed me in my house in the beginning of August. You might be upset though."

"Why you're not in Gryfinndor are you?"

"Yes sadly I am."

"That's disgraceful. You ending up in the same house as those lowlifes. How could you?"

"How could I Draco? How could you? You know I cought you making out with that girl Cho Chang. And don't think I am going to become a Death Eater like my deranged, lowlife second cousin and unfortunately I made a big mistake getting together with you besides I know of one Slytherin student who accepts me for me not only for my gothic vampiric ways but for me alone and when I told him I was in gryfindor he was happy for me and said that he would still be my friend even though I was in the house of the brave gryfindor. I want to get out. Oh and Draco we're over so you can run to your little whore now." Raven said as she got the belongings she had that were hers and got out.

She waited for about a half and hour before she saw a carriage with a familiar face pulled by thestrals.

"Raven?" Harry said as he got the carriage to stop, " Raven I take it Malfoy didn't take the break up well."

"No he didn't take it well. Where's Ron and Hermione?"

"They wanted a carriage alone. SO how did you break it to him?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you at dinner. I want Ron and Hermione to hear it as well." Raven said.

"Sure. So you see the thestrals too?"

"Yes. In fact I own a few who live here. I own the one that's pulling the carriage her name is Rose. My mom's name was Rose Raven Livingston."

"Cool. Oh were approaching the school. Um… are you related to Sirius in anyway?"

"No I'm not why do you ask."

"Well Sirius told me someone in the Black family is recognized by a crest birthmark on their neck or arm."

"You see I followed Sirius' story for years and I recently got his family crest tattoed on my neck because my father is having me marry someone in that family and he wanted me to have the crest a head of time."

"Oh ok. Were here." Harry said as he got off the carriage and politely helping Raven off.

"Thanks"

"Anytime."

"Shall we Raven."

"Sure." Raven said as she and Harry entered the school and headed to the great hall and took their seats next to Ron and Hermione at the gryfindor table.

"Hey Raven how did the break up go we heard Malfoy talking about how you made a huge mistake dumping him." Ron said.

"When I got in his carriage and told him I got myself landed in Gryfinndor. He got all pissed off and started saying that I got myself in with a bunch of filth and that he didn't want to be with me but I then told him how I caught him 'snogging' Cho Chang and I told him he could go back to his little whore and that I was officially calling it quits and I then…" Raven paused as she noticed the chubby lady with all pink on looking towards the crowd, "whose the woman in pink?"

"No idea Raven." Ron replied.

"Attention students welcome to a brand new year at Hogwarts we will start the sorting ceremony as soon as we make a few introductions", Professor Dumbledore started, " First off I'd like to bring up a new student here from America her name is Raven Livingston. Can you come up here please."

"Great wish me luck I might have to stand next to pinky mcpinkson. Here goes nothing." Raven said as she got up to stand near Dumbledore.

"Hello Raven and welcome to Hogwarts so your father mentioned you are half vampire your mother's side I believe?"

"Yes I am half Vampire."

"Excuse me but you are half vampire? Am I correct?" The lady completely in pink asked in a cheerful yet condescending tone.

"Yes I am do you have a problem with it lady because if you do it's not my problem." Raven replied with an attitude.

"Yes I do Vampires aren't allowed at Hogwarts and I heard how your mother killed my dear friend your grandmother Helena, 5 years ago because she couldn't stand it that Helena was head of the family and your mother simply wanted to take the title for herself."

"That is False my mother told me my fathers side of the family hated her and they broke her power concealer and inturn my mother transformed and hit my grandmother with something she didn't remember what it was. But Lady what right do you have to insult my family like that?

"Well your attitude needs work and you need to get rid of those boots now."

"Shove it lady I don't listen to anyone but Dumbledore."

"Fine have your way Raven Marie. My name is Dolores Jane Umbridge. Things must be perfected if necessary, keep what needs to be preserved, preserved. And put any rule breakers in their place. And I am sure we're all going to be good friends" Umbridge said in a cheerful tone.

"Well I better sit down Professor Dumbledore. Professor Umbridge."

"Ms. Livingston please come to my office after the feast Professor McGonagall will meet you at the library. Oh I shall have you know she is the head of Gryfinndor house so if you need help that the students can't provide please go to her." Dumbledore whispered in Ravens ear.

"Sure Professor. Thanks." Raven said as she stepped down and went to her seat with the trio.

"Raven that Umbridge woman was out of line when she said that." Hermione said.

"She doesn't know I am going to drive her to insanity for every wrong she does me." Raven replied.

When the feast was over Raven went to the library to meet Professor McGonagall when she saw another familiar face she knew all too well.

"Salazar, Salazar Snape." Raven said.

"Hello Raven how have you been? I think That Umbridge woman wasn't right to say what she said. I mean even if your half vampire I mean look at Hagrid he is half giant and Dumbledore accepted him. So who are you meeting up here?" Salazar said as Raven came up to him and hugged him

"I am meeting Professor McGonagall she needed me."

"Cool um if you object to what I am going to ask you I understand."

"What is it Salazar?"

"Do you want to meet up for dinner you and me tomorrow night say 8:30? Now if you don't wanna go I understand I mean you dumped Draco Malfoy. And know that I am not friends with him because of what he did."

"Well I will go and we'll take it from there," Raven paused and heard somebody calling her, "I have to go. Listen I admire you because you look beyond those close-minded death eater families no offense. So I'll see you tomorrow during class my old friend."

"Yes I'll see you." Salazar replied thinking ' I am hoping to be more than that Raven. My growing love for you will cease'

"Ms. Livingston. I am Professor McGonagall come with me please." McGonagall said.

"Sure. Um Ms. McGonagall may I call you that? Um will I be required to take off things I have on. I mean my mother said try not to conform because it shows that you are weak even if you are strong."

"Don't worry Raven things will be ok. And as far as your style of clothing goes I think its good for you it shows part of the real you. Now Ms. Livingston I want to make one thing clear I am here if you need anything you can come to me. Go on in he'll be waiting for you."

Raven walked into the huge office that was supposedly Dumbledore's and looked around to see a beautiful Scarlet Phoenix.

"Hello Ms. Livingston please come closer," Dumbledore said as Raven came closer to him so that she was in front of a mirror, "Listen Raven I hope you weren't too offended by Dolores' comment I assure you she will be dealt with. I know that it must have been hard being that you were very close to your mother am I right?"

"Yes sir. But how do I deal with her when she is going to act like a real bitch, excuse my language."

"Just be you and do what you need to do. If she says anything to you that you cant handle then feel free to let me McGonagall, or Snape know. You are unique and your father warned me about your attitude but he also said you are a good student academically. So feel free to wear the uniform the way you want to as all the other students do and don't let Dolores get you she's gotten everyone to the point where they disregard her comments and what she said about vampires not being allowed in Hogwarts was completely untrue because you and I both know that someone you are very close you are at least half vampire."

"Yes Sir. Was there anything else you needed before I go off to bed?"

"Yes I want to let you know feel free to drink the animal blood in the forbidden forest and if for whatever reason you need to go in to the forest for a certain amount of time feel free to but let McGonagall know so she can be aware of what is going on. Sleep pleasantly Ms. Livingston. Good Night."

"Good night sir and thank you."

"Your welcome Raven."

As Raven walked through the corridors of the school she bumped into someone she thought was in bed already.

"Hi Salazar I didn't see you around why are you still up?" Raven asked in a curious tone.

"Well I was doing my nightly walks to keep my mind of things you know. Can I help you with something?" Salazar replied.

"Oh yea I haven't gotten used to the place yet and its my first night here so I am unfortunately lost."

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for the Gryfinndor room." Raven said

"I know where that is I'll take you there."

"Really thanks."

When raven got back to the common room she saw Hermione waiting for her.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Well Dumbledore has given me some freedoms I'll explain tomorrow."

"Oh ok if you want shower they are in the girls dormitories."

"ok thanks again."

"Sure I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright 'Night"

"'Night"

Raven showered and got ready for bed. She heard a tap on the window. There was an owl standing there. She opened thw window to let the bird in.

"Hi , hi you handsome bird. Whats wrong you have a letter for me?"

The bird just chirped and dropped a letter on Raven's lap. She opened it.


End file.
